Surprises
by BreeZombiee
Summary: What happens when Brittany burst into a Warbler's practice? Lot's of Kurt blushing and Warbler confusion. Spoiler's for 'Silly Love Songs'   Now a Twoshot.
1. Brittany's Arrival

**I was just thinking to myself how I've never wrote a fanfic for my favorite friendship pairing. And so this just kind of popped into my head. It's really short, and definitely not my best piece of work. But eh. -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

Kurt turned to Wes as he sat on the couch in the commons, watching Pavarotti chirp around in his cage. He smiled softly as he laid his head back on the couch.

"So does it mean you two are dating?"

"I have no idea." Kurt sighed, a small smile on his face. "But it's not bad." He chuckled. Kurt smiled at Blaine from across the room and said boy waved with a grin on his face before returning to talking to David. Kurt looked around at all the Warbler's as they were getting ready for practice.

Suddenly the burst open and a shock of blonde hair ran through the room. Soon Kurt found himself with a lapful of Brittany Pierce.

"Kurtie!" she exclaimed, pulling his face close to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Kurt chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around the girls waist. "Hey you, what are you doing here?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"I had to tell my dolphin what happened!"

Kurt just smiled at the words that left her lips while the rest of the Warbler's looked either confused, shocked, or envious to have a girl like Brittany on their lap.

"What happened? Is it bad?"

"Oh no no! It's good! Like, really good!" she smiled, cupping Kurt's hands in her own as she brushed them across the soft skin.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"Oh! Yeah! So we were in glee club! And Artie and Mike did this really amazing song and Artie sang while Mike danced and he called me pretty! And young! And a thing!"

Kurt bit down on his lip to keep in the small chuckle before hugging her close. "That's wonderful!" he smiled, brushing the hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"I know! And I just wanted to tell you that before I forgot!"

"Is that why you're here in the middle of the day and infiltrating our Warbler's practice?"

"Infiltrating? Like when you clean a pool?"

Kurt smiled, pulling his friend even closer. "Exactly, Britt." He smiled happily. Kurt absolutely loved Brittany with everything in his heart, and seeing her here, at Dalton, was the most amazing thing ever.

"So did your boyfriend sing to you for Valentine's Day, Kurtsie?"

The room seemed to get even more silent, even Pavarotti had stopped his chirping. Kurt tensed just a tiny little bit, trying not to think about the entire 'Gap Attack'. It seemed as though every Warbler knew about Kurt's crush on Blaine, except Blaine himself.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Britt."

Brittany looked generally shocked and upset over the entire debacle. "But…." She whimpered softly.

Kurt's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No no, Britt! It's fine, it's okay!" he spoke quickly, rubbing circles on his back to try and sooth his upset friend.

"But everyone should have a Valentine! Especially you Kurtsie!" she spoke, looking at him in earnest.

Kurt turned an even darker shade of red. "It's really okay Bri-"

"No!" the blonde spoke seriously and Kurt immediately silenced himself. "You have super soft baby hands, and your hair is smooth and shiny, and you're like, the best kisser! Don't tell Artie or Santana I said that though!" she spoke.

Kurt stared at her in shock and embarrassment while the rest of the Warbler's stared at him, wondering why the hell he kissed the blonde on his lap.

"And-" Brittany continued. "You were the nicest sweetest boyfriend ever! You took me shopping and bought me ice cream! And you never wanted to have sex! Which I still don't understand about that but it was still really nice!"

Kurt groaned softly as he let his head fall on the blonde's shoulder.

"Britt, please stop." He groaned.

"Oh! I know! You can have sex with me and Artie! Since you're a dolphin! I remember now!"

Kurt chuckled, shaking his head. "Artie probably wouldn't like that one, Brittany."

"Sure he would! He liked it with me and San, so he would like it with you!"

Kurt sighed to himself, finally just giving up and sinking back into the seat. "Why don't you just keep Artie all to yourself and never let him go, okay?"

Brittany nodded, completely forgetting her thoughts of threesomes as she smiled. "Okay! I should probably go; Artie and I have plans for Valentine's Day to talk about! He said we were going to Breadstix!" She smiled.

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. "I know Britt, I'm the one who invited you guys."

The blonde nodded happily again. "Oh yeah! I remember!" he giggled, giving Kurt a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll see you later Kurtie poo!"

Kurt sighed, slumping back and waving as she ran off. He really hoped she got a ride with her father, or at least had an easy GPS.

He opened his eyes to find all the Warbler's staring at him in shock.

"What?" he spoke quietly, swallowing hard.

"You're going to have to explain to all of us, how _you_ went out with _her._" Wes spoke.

Kurt groaned, dropping his head in his hands.

It was going to be a really, really long day.


	2. The Reactions

**This is a tiny bit angsty, but it turns to fluff. And I know this was suppossed to be a oneshot with Brittany, but then everyone wanted reactions. So I forced it out! So here you all go. Not my best work, but I wrote it in 30 minutes, so blahh! -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

"Guys, please stop staring." Kurt sighed softly to himself. Ever since Brittany left the room the Warbler's were firing questions like there was no tomorrow.

"No way Hummel," David grinned, stepping towards the countertenor, who was trying to sink himself into the couch. "We have to know how _you_ got to make out with _her._"

"What am I unattractive or something? Is _that_ why it's not enough for me to be able to kiss a girl?" he hissed out.

"No! You're totally cute, Kurt!" Thad spoke, causing the others to turn and stare at him.

"Thad?"

"No, he's right. Kurt's totally adorable." Nick grinned, causing Kurt to turn a bright shade of red, his head falling into his hands.

Blaine for his part, had been rather quiet throughout the entire ordeal. But Dustin, who was sitting next to him, could feel the other male straighten up and look a little angry that people were calling Kurt cute.

"Tell us!" Wes whined, jabbing Kurt in the side.

Kurt jumped up at the jab and glared down at Wes before throwing his hands in the air and letting out a loud groan.

"Fine!" he snapped.

The Warbler's all smirked as they turned their attention to the brunette, who was leaning against the side of the couch, away from Wes' jabs.

"So I had a stupid crush on this boy, who only happened to have a mom. And I thought that I could get close to him by introducing his mom to my dad, since he's a single father. But then my dad started paying attention to him and not me. He had the perfect, straight, football playing son."

Kurt sighed, chewing on his lip.

"So I tried to be more like my dad. You know, Straight. I dressed different, spoke different, acted different. Brittany was my decoy girlfriend. I made sure my dad would catch us making out. And then after everything ended I couldn't just break up with her. She's so sweet and wonderful and kind."

Kurt leaned back on the edge of the couch, wringing his hands.

"I brought her out on a few more dates until her interest changed to someone else."

The Warbler's stared at the boy in shock. The last thing they were expecting was such a sad story from Kurt.

"What happened?" Thad whispered softly, his gaze set on the small boy.

Kurt stared down at his feet, chewing on his lip.

"It all blew up in my face." He whispered. "I tried too hard and the guy I liked called me a fag in our basement."

Blaine clenched his fists to his side, he wanted to murder whoever did this to Kurt.

"But it's fine now." Kurt smiled reassuringly. "Everything worked out. Brittany found Artie. My dad got Carole as a wife. And he got another son." He nodded his head.

"Wait, _Finn_ called you a…a-"

"A fag." Kurt responded.

"But you two are so good together now!"

"Finn can be a real asshole sometimes." He murmured.

"Hey, this story has a happy ending." Wes finally exclaimed.

They all turned to the Asian boy, gazes incredulous.

"How?" Kurt murmured.

"Brittany said you were the best boyfriend ever. That you were a great kisser. And you know we all heard that whispered comment about baby hands." Wes smirked.

Kurt finally smiled, nodding his head.

"I am pretty amazing, aren't I?" he grinned.

* * *

Kurt hated Dalton.

It wasn't the school that he hated actually. It was the boys who went there. They sucked.

"Hey baby hands." Nick grinned as the two passed in the hall.

Kurt glared at him before storming into the common room.

Blaine glanced up at him, eyes widened as his finger's froze on the piano keys.

"If one more of the Warbler's calls me baby hands I swear on my life I will disembody them and flush their amputated body parts down the toilets!" he hissed.

Wes and David stared up at him before bursting into laughter, their heads falling back onto the couch as they choked on their laughter.

"I hate both of you!" Kurt screeched, stomping his foot.

Blaine stepped up to his friend, pulling him close and into a hug.

"It's not a bad thing, Kurt." Blaine smiled. "Teasing like this at Dalton just means that everyone is getting along. We all get teased. I had to go a month being called disco diva because my hair is like an afro when it's ungelled." He smiled.

Kurt frowned down as Blaine clasped their hands together.

"And don't worry, Kurt." He whispered softly, gripping his hands in his own, stroking the soft skin. "When I sing tonight, it will be to you."

Kurt blushed. "Why?" he whispered.

"Because everyone deserves to have someone sing to them on Valentine's Day." Blaine grinned, squeezing his hands once more.

"Especially you, baby hands."

Blaine grinned before running out of the room as fast as he could to the echoing sound of Kurt screeching,

'I hate you, Blaine Anderson!'


End file.
